


Not a Sound

by memoonster



Series: 30 day otp porn drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoonster/pseuds/memoonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to hold up his end of the sexual bargain unsuccessfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dolavine for the quick beta.

Derek brings his palm down sharply one last time against Stiles’ reddened ass cheek before slipping his hand between Stiles and the mattress, to stroke his cock as he thrusts into him lazily. 

Stiles’ hands clench tight to the headboard as a fresh sheen of sweat covers his skin. He presses into Derek’s body- silently begging for more. Derek tightens his hold on Stiles’ leaking cock, as he increases the pace, answering his lover’s unspoken plea. 

Derek thrusts forcefully a few more times before sliding a finger in alongside of his own cock, to press against Stiles’ prostate. 

Pleasure rockets through Stiles’ body and he throws his head back letting out a chocked sound, as his body pulses out a thick stream of come over his pillow. He turns his head and smirks darkly at Derek. “I told you, I could stay quiet while you fucked me.” 

Derek smiles back with a wicked gleam in his eyes, “Not true, you grunted. Guess you’ll just have to try harder this time.”


End file.
